


Christmas Jumper Fair

by ariaxena



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13229760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariaxena/pseuds/ariaxena
Summary: Secret Santa for Izzzz!this is my first ever English proper written thing so pls be kind, i tried





	Christmas Jumper Fair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [miilkteeth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/miilkteeth/gifts).



Ross blows out the huge puff of air he was holding and looks himself up and down in the mirror.  
“What on earth do people even wear to these sort of things?” he wonders aloud. “I want to look nice, but I don’t want to seem like I put too much effort into it…”  
He rummaged through his wardrobe some more, before he gave up. “Maybe I should just go commando,” he thought, only half-jokingly. He couldn’t even remember what he wore on previous years, but then again there was never anyone there to impress back then…  
He had a few options, but none of them seemed very appealing. A suit would make him stand out like a sore dick, it’s a school Christmas Fair after all, not a School Prom. But what if everyone else is dressed nicely and he would show up in something casual like his joggers. He’d make a damn fool of himself, again, in front of everyone.. in front of _him_. He can’t just ask anyone either, that’d give away how much he cared about it something so silly, can’t have that.  
Ross let out a loud long groans. “I’m overthinking this way too much, this is mental. I’m going mental. Why do they have to organise a Christmas Fair every year and why did our class volunteer to help arrange it,” Ross moans to himself. “Maybe I should pretend I’m poorly.. no, then I won’t be able to see him. That’s not an option, I’m not backing down on this.” He groans loudly and flops on the bed. “I wonder what Smith will wear,” Ross thinks to himself. “He didn’t seem particularly happy about having to join, he even looked a bit uncomfortable… Then again he always does when I see him. Maybe that’s just because I’m around though…”  
Ross has been worrying about this for weeks and with the Fair only days away time was getting sparse. It seems silly to put this much importance on something so trivial, but he couldn’t help himself. If he can make this perfect, maybe he can try approaching Smith again and erase that awful first impression with a new and better one. A second impression that would top the first and erase it from his memory.

Smith joined their class at the beginning of the new school year. Nobody knew why exactly, but Ross immediately felt drawn to him. He didn’t know how to approach him though, he’s never been particularly good at any of that. Though his best friend and arseclown extraordinaire, Trott, did. He promptly introduced himself and dragged Ross along and since Trott is a force to be reckoned with Ross didn’t have much choice in the matter. Trott actually dragged him by the arm which made him stumble along like a twat. Until he was face to face with Smith, which took him completely off guard, so all he could do was stammer out his name hastily and quietly, and with much effort, turning beetroot in the process. The situation was so mortifying he quickly excused himself with a half-arsed explanation and practically bolted. What a great first impression that was. Since then Ross kept mostly to the side. He had embarrassed himself enough as it was and probably ruined any future chance at normal human interaction, let alone friendship… or more. Just thinking back on it made his face go hot. Despite Trott’s tendency to mess with people, he never made fun of him for it. Maybe he was used to it by now, since Ross seemed to be particularly good at making himself look like an idiot. He didn’t need Trott’s help with that. Ross was too ashamed to ever bring it up again. It didn’t seem to bother Trott at all, he just kept being himself, without dragging Ross into it. So Ross was content to keep a low profile/keep his nuts down/hang back and just watch, at least that way he can avoid further embarrassment. During the next few months Ross would sneak glances at Smith and they’d have the occasional interaction, mostly just excuse me’s and thanks’ and the occasional group project or assignment related question and answer. Nothing more and even those felt painful to Ross.  
  
It was the night before the Christmas Fair and Ross still hasn’t decided what to wear or how he would do this. He was standing in front of his wardrobe again pondering over his options when his mum called from the kitchen, “Ross can you come and help put the groceries away, please?”. Ross desperate for some distractions from these hard decisions immediately dropped everything and flew down the stairs. He could pretend it wasn’t tomorrow a little bit longer. Oscar and Archie were already watching his mum closely when he entered the kitchen. “Looks like we have some watchful eyes keeping an eye out for any escapee sausages,” Ross chuckled as he put himself to work. His mum chortled at that. Whilst helping her unpack they mused over their Christmas plans, luckily she didn’t mention the fair. Every year they tried to switch things up a bit by making different kinds of foods or putting a spin on classics. Usually the entire family comes over and they eat heaps of food and play various types of games together. Each year was an absolute blessing. It was fun to plan little surprises for everyone as well and Ross and his brothers, Alex and Seb, are always up for all kinds of antics. Ross gazed out of the window longingly, thoughts and hopes of a white Christmas at the forefront of his mind. Karen noticed something was bothering him, but didn’t mention anything. Ross was oblivious to her motherly concern. She had a feeling she knew exactly what it was and easily thought of a way that might cheer him up. “Oh, seems like I’ve forgotten something important, I’ll be right back,” she said whilst dashing out the door. Ross watched after her with curiosity, but didn’t think much of it. The dogs were still intently watching him and the refrigerator. So he lured them to the living room with one of their many toys and started playing with them.  
His mother got home a good hour later and found him on the floor still mucking around with the dogs. She turns to him with a devilish grin on her face, "Rossy, I've got you something! I saw it in the shop earlier and thought of you." Ross was immediately worried, but also more than a bit curious. She proudly lifts the bag she was holding in the air. She dug her hand into it and as it emerged again Ross caught a glimpse of the corniest Christmas jumper you can ever imagine. He immediately fell in love with it. Chrismassy things have always been his weakness and this jumper was the epitome of Christmas. He jumped up and practically lunged at her. “Oh my god, mum, this is perfect!” he uttered as he grabbed the garment to have a good look at it. Then dropped it to clutch her into a magnificent bear-hug. He no longer had to worry about what to wear tomorrow. It would definitely make him stand out, but he would wear it proudly because it made him immensely happy.

The next morning Ross woke up early and couldn’t get back to sleep. He tossed and turned for a bit in hopes of catching some more z's, but to no avail. So he gave up. He’d slept fitfully, but the mixture of excitement and dread made him feel lively enough. The fair didn’t start until later that afternoon, which gave him plenty of time to get ready. And to fret. The jumper solved his dressing problem, but it didn’t take away his nerves. He still had no idea how to approach Smith, let alone have an actual conversation. On top of that he didn’t even know how much time he would have to actually hang around. Everything for the fair was set up and ready and he wasn’t really assigned to any chalets or other duties. He was put on “stand-by”, because Ross had a tendency to be “clumsy”. He scowled at the thought. He wasn’t sure if he should be happy about it or insulted. It’s true that he wasn’t always as skillful at things as others, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t get anything done. Actually they did put him in charge of choosing decorations, but that didn’t really require much effort and everything was already put in place. So that did leave him with free time, if nothing went wrong at least. In the hours before the fair, Ross helped around the house a bit and arranged some last minute things with his friends and classmates over the phone. He was looking for anything to keep his hands and mind preoccupied until then. He decided that agonising over it would do him no favours. When it was almost time for the fair he got ready. Finally pulling the jumper over his head he gave himself a look over. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the jumper. Whatever happens tonight, he can handle it in this jumper.

His mum seemed to know how important tonight is to him, so she insisted on dropping him off and picking him back up. Ross was fine with the former, but the latter mortified him. Having her bring him would encourage him, just like the jumper did. Picking him up however seems embarrassing, besides he didn’t know what was going to happen after the fair. He might hang out with friends afterwards, or something... He told his mum as much and she understood. "Call me later and let me know," she said with a weak smile. "Yeah of course, don't worry," Ross replied, mirroring her smile. She didn’t seem particularly reassured, but neither did Ross. He silently cursed himself for being so nervous.  
The first person Ross spotted was Trott, of course. He was dressed in a skimpy elf costume, dancing around the entrance like an idiot. “Well at least I won’t be standing out as much,” Ross chuckled to himself. When Trott saw him he danced over to him. “Nice jumper, perfectly sums you up.”  
“I could say the same about you,” Ross quipped. Trott howled at that. “I knew you'd like it. I lost a bet to my brother, so here I am! Though let's be honest, we both know I actually wanted to wear this. I look fucking dashing, don’t I,” Trott tells him before letting out a dirty laugh and proceeding to strut his stuff and lightly skip and spin around Ross. Ross couldn’t help but snigger, the knot of tension that was previously in his shoulders easing. “I can’t believe the teachers let you do this,” Ross says with a hint of doubt in his voice. “Oh, they probably won’t. They haven’t actually seen me yet, weirdly enough,” Trott grins. “And even if they do, I didn’t bring a change of clothes. They'll have to kick me out and I'm clearly the shining star in this place.”  
“You’ll definitely get in trouble for this,” Ross smirked. “Oh, yes. I’m counting on it,” says Trott with a wink. Ross shakes his head whilst the two of them start their stroll around the Christmas fair, admiring their hard work. “You did a great job decorating the place, Ross, holy shit,” Trott says looking around in amazement. “Thanks twat, I really enjoyed doing it as well,” Ross smiles to himself, proudly. They walk for a while longer, stopping quite often so people can marvel at Trott's attire. Their peers loved it, some parents not so much. Which earned them quite a few dirty looks. Which amused them to no end.

Having passed most of the crowd, they run into Smith. Ross, his not-so-well-established-plan completely forgotten until now, stops short and starts turning around, convinced that Smith would only be interested in Trott’s ensemble and he didn’t stand a chance anyway. All his prior false courage completely gone. But to his surprise Smith says, “I like your Christmas jumper... a lot, Ross.” Ross halts mid-turn and swivels back around, with big eyes and a slightly gormless look. Heat starts rising to his cheeks and he mumbles a thank you, looking down at his feet. Trott gives him a subtle nudge with his elbow and then screeches he’s got to be somewhere else and bolts. Ross and Smith watch him go and turn back to each other. Ross looks back down, shuffling his feet and quietly asks, “You really like my jumper?”  
 “Yeah man, it’s really chrismassy. I actually have one too, but I didn’t dare wear it. I regret that now though, it looks cute on you.” Realising what he just blurted out, Smith flushes too, but doesn’t backtrack. Ross makes mental note to thank his mum generously, and his love for Christmas things which made him wear it. Both the jumper and Smith’s reaction to it give him courage he needs. “Care to have a stroll around the fair?”  
 “Sure, yeah, I just got here and haven’t seen much of it. You were in charge of the decorations, right?”  
“Yeah, they needed my Christmas expertise,” Ross joked.  
 “It looks incredible, you clearly know what you’re doing.”  
Ross throws him an incredulous look at that.  
 “I’m serious, it looks stunning, wonderful even, if you will,” Smith rebuts. Ross can’t help but blush at that, but he takes the compliment this time. Bowing his head slightly, most likely to hide that shit-eating grin, Smith continues, "Oh mighty Christmas King, won't you please guide me through this wonderland of your creation." He raises his head back up to see Ross giving him an especially dark glare. Until he then bursts out and starts describing things in his best guiders voice. Soon the guiding turns into a very lively conversation about their lives and interests. Smith tells him about his guitar and singing, and how he would like to start a band. About his brother and sister and how busy his parents usually are. They discover they have quite some things in common. Ross feels really at ease with Smith and all his previous worries seem silly now.

They end up in a quieter part of the fair and actually discover a little deserted area. Curious, they venture into the unknown, making sure no one is following them. They find a small path that goes up and when they follow it they stumble upon an overlook of the fair. The lights and atmosphere make it look magical. Both admire the view their breaths taken away.  
Smith quietly breaks the silence, “You know, at first I thought you didn’t like me at all. You just talked to me once and then ignored me until now. Did I do something wrong?”  
Ross, startled by this, considered how much he should share, “What did you mean exactly when you said the jumper looks cute on me? Do I just remind you of a puppy, or..”  
 “Well I mean I do like puppies... uh, what I mean is you’re cute, ah, I mean...,” Smith stutters, getting flustered. He looks down and takes a deep breath, “I like you.”  
Ross completely taken aback by his confession just stares at him. Remembering what the original question was, he answered sheepishly, “You didn’t do anything wrong, I actually liked you as soon as I saw you. Or I at least found you attractive, so I got self-conscious and made a fool of myself, which was so mortifying I figured you wouldn’t want me around anyway. I didn’t want to embarrass myself any further.” Before Ross could start rambling on and on, Smith silenced him with a gaze. Ross couldn’t believe he just shared that, but for some reason it didn’t make him feel ashamed.  
 “I was afraid to approach you myself, after that. I thought you just hated me or something, which made me sad and a bit afraid. Like I lost something before I even found it. God that sounds cheesy,” Smith says, answering the unspoken question.  
 “What made you approach me today?”  
“Since the end of the year is nearing, everyone’s on about New Year’s resolutions and I figured I might as well get ahead of all that bullshit and make a Christmas Fair resolution. Namely approaching you and hopefully get a conversation going. And the jumper. The jumper definitely helped.”  
 “I agree, the jumper was a brilliant choice on my part... And I’m glad for it. I actually wanted to try getting a conversation going too tonight, but as you could see I almost chickened out. This jumper is a godsend though.”  
 “I’m not the kind of person to let people get close easily, “Smith admits. “But you always had this aura. It makes me want to get closer. Most people are absolute twats to be honest, but you’re a tit.”  
 “Huh? Is that a good thing?” Ross asks confusedly.  
“It’s the best possible thing,” Smith says whilst pulling Ross in for a tight hug.  
Again, taking Ross be surprise. “I didn’t think you’d be the hugging type.”  
 “I’m not, I hate hugs,” Smith replies.  
Smith lets go and takes the smallest step back, which is quite the task considering his boat feet. Holding Ross’ stare. Then breaks it and looks back at the view, “Let’s enjoy this for a little while longer.”  
Ross follow his gaze and the pair enjoy the scene spread out before them. Suddenly Ross feels a warmth slowly wrapping around his right hand, a smile creeping onto his face.  
 “Your hands are freezing,” Smith blurts. “Are you okay?”  
Smith takes Ross’ hands and starts rubbing them between his own. Ross, enjoying the gesture and the warmth, kept quiet and just watched Smith. Still holding his hands, Smith pulls Ross down with him so they could sit and watch the view some more. They sat in silence for a while, savouring the tranquillity. Ross laid his head on Smith’s shoulder, still dazed by how well this turned out. After a while they quietly start talking about their lives again. Getting to know Smith made Ross feel warm and fuzzy inside. Their hands still intertwined.

As it got later, the air got colder and the two of them started getting cold. So they got up and went on the hunt for some hot chocolate. Ross clutched his tightly, only now realising he’s actually freezing. He didn’t think he’d need any winter wear, clearly he was mistaken. Though the warmth of Smith still lingered. Feeling very content, Ross suggest to stroll around the fair one last time, to get warm again. And quite frankly, he didn’t want this night to end yet. Or ever. Since it was getting late, the more intriguing characters remained, so they end up inventing stories for them and poking fun at each other. Ross even dares to cheekily ask Smith to sing him a song sometime. When Ross notices they are nearing the end of the fair he strikes up Christmas conversation again. “So what are your plans for Christmas?”  
 “Eh, I don’t really have any. My parents left town to visit part of the family with my brother and sister, but.... I don’t really.. get along with them... at all, so I opted to stay home. I’ll probably play some games, eat some pizza and go to bed early, or something.”  
 “That sounds very lonely, say why don’t you come over to my place, we can celebrate together?” Ross blurts, aware that it’s way too early to be suggesting such things. But to his surprise Smith agrees. “I’m doing it for the dogs though.”  
 “Of course you are,” Ross grins. As Ross looks up at the sky, still smiling, he can’t help but think that it’s going to be a delightful Christmas this year.

 


End file.
